1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sulkies and more particularly a hitch for connecting a sulky to a horse pulling the sulky in order to enable the horse to more effectively perform and enable the driver more effective control of the horse and safer operation of the sulky.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulkies have for many years employed two forwardly extending shafts which extend along opposite sides of a horse pulling the sulky with the forward end portions of the shafts being secured to opposite sides of the horse. While such arrangements have been used in racing for many years, the movement of the horse is considerably restricted which results in certain limitations on the speed attained by the horse.
Recently, there has been developed an arrangement known as a single shaft sulky in which there is a single, generally Z-shaped shaft disposed immediately in front of the driver with a rearwardly extending portion supporting the driver and a forwardly extending portion disposed immediately above the horse and extending forwardly for attachment to a harness post at the forward end of the back portion of the horse. In such arrangements, the stirrups for the driver's feet are located closely adjacent each side of the pole thus providing rather poor balance and stability for the driver. Also, the pole disposed directly in front of the driver has been found to present a dangerous condition in case of an accident inasmuch as a driver being catapulted forwardly would immediately hit the upwardly extending pole that is disposed in front of him. Also, in this type of sulky, the supporting structure for the wheels is disposed interiorly thereof which exposes the wheels with no forks or covering which introduces a dangerous situation since the wheels may more easily hook with wheels of another sulky. Thus, while the single shaft sulky has provided some benefit insofar as the speed of the horse is concerned, many racing officials and horsemen do not consider the single shaft sulky sufficiently safe in operation and the single shaft sulky is generally considered more difficult to drive in view of the driver's feet being closer together.